My Harry Potter Story
by Ultimate Kiwi
Summary: A twisted version of what should of happened during the forbidden forest during first year after all it called the forbidden forest for a reason.


The forbidden forest was a dark place filled with various types of dangerous magical creatures. It borders around the edges of Hogwarts in a creepy manor. It was also as the name had suggested forbidden to all students but sometimes there was an exception such as a detention.

The people that had a detention in the depths of the forest were very unlucky and that was exactly what the 5 first year students were thinking as they followed the game keeper Hagrid into the forest as they heard a piercing loud howl in the distance. These unlucky students were 3 Gryffindor students by the names of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger along with 2 students from their rival house Slytherin these student were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

All of them just wanted to go back to their dormitories and climb into bed falling into a deep, dreamless sleep but that couldn't happen not until late that night at the very least, luckily for then they didn't have classes the next day so it was most likely that all of them not including Hermione as everyone knew she was a early riser, were going to sleep in the next morning.

As they were lead deeper into the forest trying to watch their surroundings in the thick, damp fog around, the Gryffindor students whispering between them or on Hermione's case rattling of every fact she knew about the forest, the 2 Slytherin students looking around carefully and silently. Hagrid lead them into a small clearing and split them into groups telling them that they were looking for a hurt unicorn after telling them what to look for he split them up taking the Slytherin students and Hermione to go with him and having the remaining students with to go with fang and each group making there on way deeper into the forest.

After awhile of walking it was Ron who spotted a trail of shining silver liquid that from what they were told was the blood of one of the purest animals in the world, it was unicorn blood. After following the trail into what seemed the darkest area in the forest Harry felt a sharp white hot fire dance around his famous lightning bolt shaped scar he clutched his forehead in agony.

Ron had asked him what was the matter but he had shrugged it off with a weak response that he had a headache which he of course believed. By now they had found the unicorn and with a gasp saw that someone in a dark hooded clock was bent over the slowly dying unicorn and they quickly figured out that whoever it was, was greedily drinking its blood like it was water to a dying man and that it was the only thing keeping them alive.

Harry had just figured out who it was after thinking it over a couple of time putting the clues together one by one, with eyes as wide as saucers and as pale as a ghost he slowly leaned over to Ron as if not to get the persons attention and whispered to him Ron I think that might be Voldemort. Ron then chose that moment to let out a piercing shrill scream, which causes Voldemort to jump up and face them the hood of the clock coming down showing his hideous face which caused harry to let out a high pitched squeal of horror . Voldemort then looked at the two raised his wand with a sickly green colored glow coming out at Harry. Just as it was about to hit harry though Ron being the loyal best friend jumped in front of the glow and in a flash of bright light he was laying on the damp ground dead with a shocked expression on his face. Harry then had falling to the ground sobbing over his dead friends' body, rivers of tears flowing out of his emerald green eyes. Voldemort had gave a twisted grin that sent shivers down even the bravest mans spine let alone a first years, Voldemort had then said in a whisper as rough as sandpaper are you ready to die potter making it sound like a question. When he didn't reply he had sighed and pointed his wand at Harry and whispered those fateful words Avada Kadavra with both of them dead he swept away into the night looking once at the dead unicorn that has started it all leaving the bodies behind for the other it eventually find.


End file.
